Songs and Themes - Ghost Trick
by Atty. Afiction- Contradictions
Summary: 'Inspired', I guess, by "Melody and Song" (under Frozen category). Re-written versions or parodies of Vocaloid songs turned to fit with Ghost Trick! ((Will be put into a community of mine so they are all together!)) Title may change. I DON'T OWN VOCALOID NOR GHOST TRICK. May have more re-written songs. You can suggest!
1. Torinoko City - Sissel& Co

**FIRST GT SONGFIC WITH MORE TO COME**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the game. Don't own the song.**

**Story of the song: **

**THE GAME**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

**-A.**

* * *

Ghost World

Re-write/Parody of Torinoko City (Hatsune Miku)

Sissel, **Yomiel**, _GT characters_

* * *

_At the point where 0 and 1 come across_

_Is a mix of misunderstood lives._

**What is your name?**

**Answer within 10 letters**

At the point where Life and Death come across

Is where I lost my way.

_Why are you here?_

_Answer within 100 characters_

The Night turns into Dawn sooner than it should

The world can't even find balance for that specific thing

I was left alone in a Ghost World

A lonely world; a fabricated world

If it's just like throwing away a spoiled fruit

I don't care. I'm going to cease to exist anyway.

**At the point where Day and Night come across**

**There is someone I want to see, but I know I can't**

What is my name?

Tell me within 10 letters

At the point where Truths and Lies come across

I get this heavy feeling, like I need someone beside me.

_Why are we even here?_

_Tell us within 100 characters_

In the repeated Living, Dying, Living, Dying cycle…

My exhausted heart, I can't do this anymore

Time will pass by all by itself

_Letting our lives begin to crumble in the last of 4 minutes_

**An answer concealed in this distorted scenery**

_We do need it; we can't die with lies_

_We were left alone somewhere in a Ghost World_

_In a fading world; a dream world_

_Even though it's just throwing away a spoiled fruit_

_We can't do this alone; we need each other side by side._

* * *

**What will be the next Vocaloid song?  
**

**((ONLY SONGS FROM PROJECT DIVA [F]!)**

**-A.**


	2. Disapearance - Sissel, Yomiel, Missile

Disappearance of My Soul

Re-write/Parody of Disappearance of Hatsune Miku (Hatsune Miku)

_Sissel_, **Alternate!Missile**, Yomiel, _**All  
**_

* * *

_Only walking lost in a park_

**I saw a bright blue light in the sky**

**Pierced by the piece of meteorite**

_I am nothing but existing_

* * *

"_**GHOST. TRICK."**_

* * *

**If it is a power**

_That is from another world_

_**We'll deem that acceptable**_

_**Eating tasteless food and looking into the sky,**_

_I'll hope for the best of the lives of our people_

_**But, soon, they'll disappear**_

* * *

_I can only save a Life, depending on the Death_

_The source of my power is unstable_

_Soon, the people we call 'Family' will be in danger_

**These are thoughts that linger in my mind**

**What power I had to save their lives did not exist**

**I can see into the eye of the maelstrom **

**But the only thing I can see is a dying world…**

* * *

"GHOST. TRICK."

* * *

_When I woke, you helped me save her life_

_You gave me a deadline, by the crack of dawn_

**I told you what you needed to know**

**Only wanting to protect my mistresses**

**My powers could only swap and exchange**

_You couldn't save your former mistress with only that power_

* * *

"SISSEL!"

* * *

_Each time I remember the alternate timeline, I feel a moment's calm_

_But then, you faded and 'died'. What if I end up with the same fate?_

* * *

"I shot you… And I'm sorry."

* * *

**I was just a sheltered pet**

**Looking for a way to save my mistresses,**

**Waiting ten years, and now I play back time…**

* * *

_**Our Farewell Song at the Fastest Speed!**_

* * *

I can't abandon the feeling

Called 'guilt' that consumed me on both days

**My weak heart, my fading power**

_We all lost someone or something important._

_**What we needed most**_

You needed to find the truth of yourself

* * *

The look on her face

So joyous, yet, forlorn 

I stepped into the submarine that would give me 'light'

"I'll be with you, Sissel." I thought.

* * *

"'I'm coming to you, Yomiel.'"

* * *

_But, even if my life is eternal, I'll never forget_

_Those times with the people whom I've called 'FAMILY'_

_**I'll wonder if you still remember the feeling of life**_

_**Which seems to have left my soul**_

* * *

"_**I want to see you… I… I still… I STILL WANT TO SEE YOU!"**_

* * *

"**Miss Kamila and Lynne…**

**They didn't do anything wrong…**

**Hopefully, he'll get a way for them to live…**

**Only then would I finally rest in peace…"**

* * *

_Hoping to save their lives is an act of courage  
_

_It tears apart my heart. Giving me a slow, painful 'death'_

_Now when I see and chase a miracle in the distance_

_I end up in a dead end…_

* * *

"**I'm sorry…"**

* * *

Each time I try to remember myself, a piece of my memories slips away

The broken, fast, sound of a bullet blocks my heartbeat, I fear the end is near

"_Who am I?"_

* * *

"_The information I need is really nothing but a dream_

_It presented to me the illusion of being a 'somebody'._

If only I could tell him everything,

I will only regret it in the 'future'.

"_**Our Wounded Future."**_

Panic, Fear, Worry, Confusion

Us two in the room, he makes a mistake

I grab the gun, and the verdict is made

My Life will be Eternal

* * *

"_GHOST AND TRICK"_

* * *

_Sadness, Joy, Hate, Anger_

_His fate: Averted. My life: Eternal…_

_I must deem that acceptable_

_I won't think of the future for the moment, I'll cherish my time with them_

_**I'll keep hope with me until after the end,**_

_**From the garbage place to the submarine…**_

…'_**till the day I 'die'**_

_**But you must know that I'll never forget**_

_**The fun times, and the memories we made**_

_**Hopefully you'll still remember the feeling of 'living'**_

_**Because it seems to have left me**_

**In the end,**

_I will sing a song,_

that only you would be able to hear

_**I'd like to change our fate, so we may be together again…**_

…But I know that wish is just too big to grant

**This is where we part ways, Sissel**

**My soul and my self will vanish into thin air**

**I will finally be able to rest in peace**

**It's a closing curtain for my tale…**

_Isn't this story sad?_

_Like you're sinking like a submarine down a bottomless sea?_

_All but a non-believable story will fade_

_Nothing but a name will remain…_

If there is a way out of this sea

This sea of 'nothingness' and 'despair'

If we escape and return to normal

It'd be okay my efforts in this deal were in vain…

_**Thank you… And… Goodbye…**_

* * *

"No one was found in the sea."

"No one was found-"

* * *

A/N

... This song made zero sense, didn't it? XD

Please review!


	3. Black Rock Shooter - Sissel

BLACK ROCK SHOOTER RE-WRITE

DO NOT OWN GAME

DO NOT OWN SONG

START

* * *

Temsik Meteorite

Re-write/Parody of Black Rock*Shooter (Hatsune Miku)

Sissel

* * *

Temsik Meteorite

Can you see their fall?

Can you hear me call?

* * *

How much longer do I have to shout for your help?

How much longer do I have to cry for you?

Stop it already I cannot run this race anymore

The dark fate of these people crumbles before me

In the dark, bottomless sea we are slowly sinking in

I see a ray of hope that I feel was waiting for me this whole tme

* * *

Why, Temsik?

Temsik Meteorite, the memories I had are slowly returning to me

Temsik Meteorite

There's just one more life for me to save

So tonight, I will run once more.

* * *

In a determined, hopeful voice, she Said,

"We will find him!"

The skies begin to make a dawn

And the sun rises above the horizon

I go back four minutes before death

* * *

The tears I hold back are threatening to fall

I musn't look down now

Or the tears would fall

I want them to be alive in the future,

I know that, I recall

Her words snd believe in them strongly.

* * *

That's right!

Temsik Meteorite, the calm, smooth radiation

'It's painful' or 'It is harsh'? Swallow those feelings down!

Temsik Meteorite, make these powers of mine!

I'll change all their fates...

* * *

It turns out that he knew it from the start

And wished for these powers of mine

So, Temsik, let me change their fate

And change the events of these years

He knows what to and we-

-won't run anymore!

* * *

Temsik Meteorite, thank you, you're not alone!

It doesn't matter if everything seems hopeless then!

Temsik Meteorite, I will continue to watch

Their interconnected lives which started ten years ago!

* * *

If any of them lose hope, I will remind them-

-and sing this song!

* * *

YOU. DO. NOT. KNOW. HOW. HARD. I. WORKED. ON. THIS.

I FEEL EPIC RIGHT NOW...

PLEASE REVIEW!

-A.


	4. Thousand Year Wiegenlied - Yomiel

Wow, two songs in one day? O.o

HERE IT IS!

By the way, the Sissel here? That's Yomiel's fiancee. Not the cat.

Enjoy and please review!

-A.

P.S. Just to clarify, some parts are to the cat Sissel, while others are to fiancee Sissel, but the Sissel that's singing is the fiancee Sissel. :)

* * *

Lifeless Soul

Parody/Re-write of Thousand Year Wiegenlied (Hatsune Miku, Yowane Haku)

Yomiel, _Sissel_, **Both**

* * *

"Please reach a hand out to me"

* * *

The kitten that couldn't stop pleading for company

Had a life different from any of the other animals

By the old fountain in the quiet park

The tiny kitten sat

And asked for friends

I wanted to grant that little kitten's wish

But I couldn't do it in my state

I lost my memories, I lost my life

But somehow I was able to reach a hand out to him

And thanks to my powers

I, a dead man, was able to continue to live

* * *

I had just died, and I forgot my past life

But I managed to 'live' as a kitten for a while

It is so peaceful, and so dull; this should be a good thing, but-

-Why am I feeling there's something missing?

Two creatures with different dreams, of different species, of different values

Have now met

* * *

Let this lifeless soul's vow echo to the ends of the Earth

The wiegenlied that binds to a fate of destruction

Our loneliness is the reason we're drawn to each other

I promise to protect you, so stay by my side

* * *

I, who was a human, became a soul

Maybe that's why we can understand each other now

'Living' without my memories has shaken me to the core

But no matter where, as long as we're together, we'll be alright

That's when my memories slowly come back to me

* * *

Let this lifeless soul's vow pierce the heavens above the earth

The Wiegenlied that binds to a fate of destruction

As I change I find my powers to become even more strange

But so long as I see you around, it would be alright

* * *

As I walk into my old home, I find of something horrible

The fate of destruction then began to move

She, who I loved, couldn't handle-

The news of my death

Sudden sadness filled my heart

The two of us, torn so far apart

Only now, I understand the circumstances of having these powers

* * *

Let this remorseful soul's vow sound back to wherever you are now

If only I can turn the clock and change your fate

This resolution is undoubtedly unshakeable

I'm so sorry, I love you

* * *

_Even if I won't be able to see you anymore, so long as you stay the good man I remember loving, I'll be happy_

Even if I won't be able to see you anymore, I will always love you, so keep smiling

* * *

**If we get to see each other**

**If we can ever meet again**

**Let's stay together, just the two of us, like we should have**

**I'll keep waiting for your return**

* * *

In the bottom of the sea, sinking, slowly but surely

The fragment that was in my chest is gone

The black little kitten is no where to be found

The truth is lost in the darkness of the sea

Soft, black fur/hair, with a clumsy smile

Please, please 'live' on...

If I could see you just one more time, there's something I'd like to tell you

If I could be reborn...

If I could be reborn...!

* * *

THANKS A LOT TEMSIK

YOU RUINED YOMIEL'S AND SISSEL'S LIVES!

Please review!

-A.


	5. Bad Apple! - Sissel, ?-?-?-?

**... Bad Apple isn't Vocaloid, is it?**

**Oh well.**

**ONWARDS**

**I don't own the song**

**I don't own the game**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. The last verse feautures my OC!**

**P.P.S. That OC will be in my upcoming Prof Layton/Ghost Trick fanfic!**

**P.P.P.S. No. I'm not telling you her name.**

**P.P.P.P.S SPOILERS! She's the daughter of Kamila**

* * *

"Bad Ghost!"

Parody/Re-write of "Bad Apple!" (by I don't know. Seriously. I don't know.)

_Sissel, _**_?-?-?-?_**

* * *

_Even within the midst of- flowing time and ticking clocks_

_Alteration still goes 'round- as do boats leaving the docks_

_As for me, my memories- have decided to leave me_

_I don't know which what is true- would you care to inform me?_

_So what if I stop this death?_

_You'll still die, leaving a mess_

_The clock is still ticking fast_

_I really need to find my past_

* * *

_Was that footage I saw true? Or was it all just a bad dream?_

_"Is all my effort useless!?" Loudly, in thought I scream_

_I'm getting real tired of this_

_With so many things I miss_

_Even if I change her fate_

_She'll see her death- it is too late_

_And if I take back my memories_

_My world will become red but- I'm not sure if I'll be pleased_

* * *

_What will happen in the future?_

_Really, how can I be too sure_

_Will I get my memories back? Is there something here I lack?_

_Two minutes, my world is red- two more and it all turns black_

_Maybe there's some more hope left_

_Turn this around and we go left_

_So how can I change their fates,_

_And set my memories in place?_

_If I do not get them back- will my world turn from red to black?_

* * *

_Even within the midst of- flowing time and ticking clocks_

_Alteration still goes 'round- as do boats leaving the docks_

_As for me, my memories- most of them have not been found_

_I don't know which what is true- care to turn these things around?_

_So what if I stop this death?_

_You'll still die, leaving a mess_

_The clock's ticking twice as fast_

_On to the red path of my past!_

* * *

_Was that footage I saw true? Can it just be a bad dream?_

_"Is all my effort useless!?" Loudly, to the void I scream_

_I'm getting real tired of this_

_With so many things I miss_

_Even if I change her fate_

_She'll see her death- it is too late_

_And if I lose my memories- what sadness is to be released?_

_My world will become black and- I'm sure I will not be pleased_

* * *

_Was all our time used pointless? Was searching for light pointless?_

_Do we have a second chance- to clean up all of the mess?_

_If I can't avert this death- that triggered these past events_

_Will it be good for nothing- will we ever get long rest?_

_Do we exist in a time like this- in a chain of tragic events?_

_Do we exist in a place like this- with nothing more than fateful tests?_

_Do we have the power to change- the fate of this man who's dead?_

_If ever we manage to- change it, will my world turn red?_

* * *

_Was that footage I saw true? Can it become a bad dream?_

_"Is all my effort useless!?" Loudly, to myself I scream_

_I'm getting real tired of this_

_With so many things I miss_

_Even if I change her fate_

_She'll see her death- it is too late_

_And if I lose my memories- what sadness is to be released?_

_My world will become black and- I'm sure I will not be pleased_

* * *

_If we change this red man's death, if we change this red man's death_

_Then these past ten years will break, then these past ten years will break_

_And when we clean up the mess, and when we clean up the mess_

_Will all our lives turn from time red- to death's black to life's pure white?_

* * *

**This bedtime story about you, this bedtime story before me**

**I've heard thrice and still don't know- what can change this tragic thing**

**Please once more, please one last time- please, please, Sissel, turn back his time**

**Change his black death to time red- to life's beautiful pure white!**

* * *

**Oohh! I wonder who this guy is!**

**?-?-?-?: ... Really?**

**What?**

**?-?-?-?: You already know who he is.**

***rolls eyes* Whatever.**

**?-?-?-?: I'm going to bed.**

**You do that.**

**?-?-?-?: *leaves***

**Please review!**


End file.
